A Very Klaroline Thankgiving
by KlayleyAddict
Summary: 1 SHOT (Sequel Posted) Caroline and Rebekah convince Klaus to celebrate Thanksgiving. Join Caroline, Klaus, Rebekah, Kol, Elijah, Damon, Stefan, Elena and Bonnie for a very hectic very revealing thanksgiving dinner. (Established Klaroline with other pairings.)


"Come on Nik it will be fun." Rebekah whined stubbornly.

Klaus gave an annoyed sigh in return. "I already told you NO Rebekah. We are not celebrating _thanksgiving_."

"Why not!" The original blonde whines at her older brother with a pout. "Caroline will agree with me.."

"Agree with you about what?" The blonde vampire in question asked as she entered the kitchen with a happy smile on her face. She quickly leaned down and gave her boyfriend a kiss on the lips earning a groan of disgust from Kol and Rebekah who were also in the kitchen.

"Bekah thinks we should do _thankgiving_ this year." Kol rolled his eyes with a grin.

Caroline's smile brightens instantly as she takes a seat in between Klaus and Rebekah. "Thats a great idea!"

"See at least someone agress with me." Rebekah said with a proud smirk as she sticks out her tongue at Klaus and Kol.

"Seriously thought that's a wonderful idea." Caroline grins. "Ohh and we could invite Damon and Stefan, Elena and Bonnie-"

"Look what you've done." Klaus mutters under his breath but can't help the small twitch of his lip. Caroline heard through and gives him a half glare.

"Come on Nik it will be fun...What about you Kol?" Rebekah whines when Klaus doesn't respond.

Kol shrugs. "Free food? I'm in."

Klaus glares at him but at the pleading looks that he is getting from his sister and Caroline he cant help but let out a huff of breath and nod.

Rebekah let's out a squeal of joy. "Wonderfull, I'll go make sure to invite the Salvatore morons the doppelganger and the witch."

"Wait." Klaus objects. "If we are doing this we are doing this as a FAMILY no Salvatore idiots or anyone else."

Rebekah is about to object but Kol does it for her.

"Caroline isnt family and yet im guessing shell be there?" Kol grins.

Rebekah and Klaus both scowl at their brother.

"Caroline is family Kol!" Rebekah says loudly.

"It's fine Bekah-"

"No it's not love." Klaus cuts him still glaring Kol before barking out. "She is our family and you will treat her as sych-"

"Okay okay." Kol smirks raising his hands in mock surrener. "I was just kidding Nik.."

They were all silent for a while after that until Caroline spoke.

"So..Thanksgiving with the Mikaelson?" She smiles letting out a giggle and instantly the tension was broken between the 3 Mikaelson's and Caroline.

* * *

It was later that night that Caroline had just finished getting dressed for their 'Mikaelson thanksgiving' that she felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around her waist and lips kiss her neck.

"You look absolutely ravishing .." Klaus smirks which automatically caused Caroline to smile as well.

"Thank you, and you look very handsome yourself .." She giggles turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him into a deep kiss.

They pull back after a couple of seconds.

"I love you." She whispers pecking him on the lips once more.

He smiles at her. "I love you to sweetheart."

She smiles before letting her smile slightly slip but quickly replaces it with a seductive smirk.

"Yes I know you love me.." She drags on as she their faces mere inches apart. "Thats why I'm almost positive you won't be too mad when I tell you this..."

Klaus raises an eyebrow. "Tell me what?"

* * *

"Klaus!" Damon says loudly, a smirk on his face. "How _lovely_ of you and blondie to grace us with your presents."

"Shut up Damon." Stefan sighs with a glare at his older brother.

"Damon." Klaus greets with a smirk. "What a completely unwelcoming suprise..I wonder who possibly could have invited you and then made Caroline breath the news to me.."

Rebekah looks slightly guilty for a moment shooting an apologetic look to Caroline who shrugs it off.

"Come on Nik dont be such a spoiler sport." Rebekah says up with a scowl.

When Caroline sees Bonnie walk in together she instantly greets them with a big smile and brings her into a hug.

"I'm so glad you guys are here." Caroline laughs happily and Bonnie smiles at her.

"Sure thing Care." Bonnie smiles, hugging the blonde vampire back instantly.

Surprisingly enough the next 3 so walk in together are Elijah. Elena and Kol tagging along behind them a smirk on his eyes wide face.

"Elena." Caroine smiles bringing her friend into a warm hug to which Elena happily responded to. "Hey Care."

As Caroline Bonnie and Elena greeted each other happily, And Elijah and Rebekah shared a hug Klaus glances at Kol who still had his eyes wide and a smirk on his face.

"What do you look so happy about brother?" Klaus asks him.

Kol just widened his smirk shaking his head and letting out a laugh. "Oh if you only knew what I knew brother.."

"If everyone would meet in the dining room I believe dinner is ready." Elijah smiles, almost looking nervous.

They all nodded and followed him into the dining area.

The first few minutes of the dinner were silent, everyone getting some food on their plate. On the first side of the table was Caroline, Stefan and Rebekah. And on the other were Damon, Bonnie, Elena and Kol. And then next to Caroline at the head of the table was Klaus and the other side Elijah.

"So..." Caroline took the lead to break the silence with a bright smile on her face. "How have you guys been..I mean i haven't seen you in what? 2 weeks?"

"That's because you would rather spend time with your little hybrid boyfriend, right Caroline?" Damon asked her bitterly. Casuing Klaus to shoot death glares at the vampire and Caroline to frown.

"Dont listen to him Care." Elena cuts him, Scowling at Damon.

Damon scoffs. "I'm only saying SHE'S the one who betrayed her friends to sleep with the enemy-"

"Now listen here Salvatore if you want your head to remain on your body i suggest-"

" ** _Klaus_**."

"What are you going to do Klaus, kill me?" Damon rolls his eyes.

" ** _Damon_**."

"That sounds like a pleasant idea let's do that." Kol suggest with a grin.

" ** _Kol_**."

"I agree let's." Klaus smirks.

"Niklaus please-" Elijah sighs.

"He started it Elijah, now we can finish it-"

"Would all of you _**shut up**_!" Caroline screeches slamming her hand down on the table.

The whole table was dead silent or a good 2 minutes

"I'm just saying..You're the one sleeping with the enemy." Damon mumbles.

"Jealous of my brother are you Salvatore?" Kol smirks.

Damon scoffs. "Please I've already had her long before you have."

"Damon!" Elena and Caroline screamed

"You what!?"

"Didn't see that coming."

"When did you sleep with this moron!" Klaus yelled once again looking ready to stake Damon.

"It was a long time ago." Caroline mutters, looking ashamed. "When I was human-,"

"How could you not tell me!" Klaus roared out, looking angry and hurt.

"I-i didn't.." Caroline sputters out.

"Elijah had sex with Elena." Kol blurts out causing everyones eyes to expand.

" _Kol_!" Elijah yells loudly.

"Yeah caught them going at it before dinner..." Kol grins.

"Shut you're mouth Kol!" Elena yells with wide scared eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Damon sneers.

"Why is this happening?" Rebekah muttered with her eyes closed.

Bonnie looked shocked. "Elena!? You're sleeping with an original."

Elena glares at her friend. "You're one to talk! At least i haven't been secretly sleeping with Kol!"

"Elena i told you that in private!" Bonnie yelled.

"Why why why is this happening to me.." Rebekah states with a shake of her head.

"How could you do this to me Elena." Damon asked her looking hurt.

"I-Im sorry Damon.." She mutters guilty.

He scoffs. "You know what whatever Elena, screw an original for all i care."

Damon leaves at vampire speed them and Elena goes up to chase him but finds her arm being grabbed by Elijah.

"Elena-"

"I have to go talk to him 'Lijah." She says. "Well talk later."

"Then im coming with you." He says and she nods.

"How could you not tell me about you and Damon!?"

"It happened along time ago Klaus, when i was human i just wanted to forget about it, I was stupid, insecure and under compoltion-"

"He compelled you to sleep with him!?" Klaus yells angrily standing up, ready to go hunt down the Savaltore and kill him.

"No no no." Caroline says grabbing his arm. "Please just let me explain upstairs...Please."

Klaus lets our a growl but nods following Caroline upstairs.

"So.." Kol turns to Bonnie, holding out his hand. "How about we get out of this awkward place as fast as we can.."

Bonnie just nods and grabs his hand and leavs the room, Stefan and Rebekah remain at that table both sitting in silence.

"So...Is this how Thankgiving is with your family every year?"

* * *

"Klaus please dont be mad at me.." Caroline says softly. It was some hours later of nothing but silence from Klaus.

"I'm sorry i didn't tell you i just really dont like to talk about when I was human.." She says, her eyes watering.

Klaus sighs, sitting down next to her on the bed. "I'm not...Im not mad Caroline, I just wish you would let me go kill the Salvatore moron.."

Caroline sighs. "You can't kill Damon, Klaus...Like I keep saying it was a long time ago.."

"But he compelled you-"

"When I saw that he was a vampire." She argued. "He compelled me to not be afraid THATS IT..The rest was..Ashamedly my choice.."

Klaus seemed to relax slightly at this but remained upset.

"I was insecure about myself and was very jealous of Elena." Caroline mutters. "I thought she was better than me at everything. Cheerleading, looks, at getting every single guys attention..I was just a selfish, bitchy, shallow person."

By the time she finishes she doesn't realize she has been crying till Klaus pulls her into a tight embrace kissing her on the forehead.

"Dont ever compare yourself to anyone else love.." He says. "You're perfect...Every single thing about you."

Caroline smiles. "I'm definitely not perfect but I know not to be insecure anymore Klaus, like i said I was very different when I was human..You wouldn't have liked me."

Klaus smiles. "I bet I would have loved you every bit that I love you now."

Caroline rolls her eyes but keeps smiling as they remain in each others embrace. Eventually moving to lie down with Caroline's head against his chest.

"This was a very eventful...weird thanksgiving." Caroline said into his chest.

Klaus nodded with a smirk. "Yes it was quite..Interesting.."

"I can't believe about Elena and Elijah." Caroline laughs. "Or Bonnie and Kol."

He laughs "yes all of that was very..Very suprising.."

"Still.." Caroline sighs happily. "It was a nice thanksgiving..Definitely not the _best_.."

" _Definetnly_ not.."

"But theres always next year.." She grins.

"Always next year." He agrees happily. "But how about we make it a JUST FAMILY thanksgiving.

She nods in agreement. "Does that include me?" Caroline teases.

Klaus lets out a laugh. "As long as you can handle being a part of this family."

"I think I can learn to live with it." The blonde laughs.

"Good..Because I think you're the only thing keeping me from daggering all of those morons, so you might need to stick around for a while." He teases her.

She let's out a bubbly laugh. "Awhile hmmm? How about... _Always and forever_?"

" _Always and forever_? That sounds way better love."

"Good, I love you Klaus.." She smiles and closes her eyes.

"I love you to Caroline."

Once she is asleep Klaus smiles, kissing her on the top of her head. "To always and forever my love."

it was about a half hour later that he hears a big scream from downstairs followed by a groan from his sister.

"Nik! Were going to have burn the couch! I repeat **BURN THE COUCH!...** And my eyes, burn them to!"

Klaus just smiles and rolls his eyes, Looking down at the sleeping blonde in his arms, Yes this definetly was the best thankgiving ever.

 _ **END**_

* * *

 _ **Please Review, And HAPPY THANKGIVING EVERYONE! :D :D :)**_  
 _ **-Amber**_


End file.
